Like A Wolf
by Amber Treelights
Summary: One-shot. A story of Silver the Hedgehog, and what was said to become of him, and what did not.


**Author's Note** **(important!)**: This story is set in Silver's mother's point of view. It's my first finished Sonic fanfiction. I won't ask that you be nice to me because it's my first, but I will say that flaming me does nothing but show your own ignorance to sanity. It's basically about...well...read and you'll find out. :) I have writer's block on my Lilo and Stitch story right now, so I'm gonna come back to it once I get some more ideas. But for now, here is my new one-shot. The song is "Como Un Lobo" by Miguel Bosé y Bimba. As for who Silver's mother is...I guess you can say she's a fancharacter of mine. Who else she is, though, I'll let that stay a mystery.

_Like A Wolf_  
A Silver the Hedgehog Story

* * *

_Promise me…_

I remember it as if it were days ago, rather than the long months that had passed since then, my face stained with the tears I'd wiped away, and the ones that only returned after I'd tried to make them stop. I never cried. Never. It just didn't fit with me. Ever since I was little, I'd always heard that girls are the ones who cry, while the boys were to stand strong, not letting their emotion get the better of them. And ever since then, I never let a tear escape my bright green eyes. Occasionally, I might've slipped, unable to hold back the salted stinging that came so rarely. But aside from those rare times, I stayed a girl unlike the others I knew – a girl who never let sorrow take over, and break her down like shattered glass.

_**Parece que  
El miedo ha conquistado  
Tus ojos negros  
Profundos y templados  
Que va a ser de ti? que va a ser de ti?**_

The promise I held with myself when I was young, though, was one made before I knew all I know now about the world. The pains one could have unlike any others; the sorrow that could come from such pains. Pains I never even dreamed could exist…not until it happened. The day I lost something I would've given my own existence to save. And little did I know how many times the same pain would only continue to haunt me…continue to kill me inside a little more each time.

_Promise me… _Those were the words I said to him. And until he did, I would refuse to ever take the chance of enduring that pain again. I knew I shouldn't have made him promise something like that…something that he had no control over, and something he could only blame himself for if his promise didn't stay kept. But…I needed him. I needed his word…his promise. If I was to keep living on, keep going…his promise was the only thing that could keep me from letting go. And he would give it to me.

_**Panteras son  
Vigilan mi destierro  
Me he condenado  
Y en ellos yo me encierro  
Que va a ser de ti? que va a ser de ti?**_

It wasn't long until it happened again... I was pregnant. It frightened me. Almost all of my hope was dead, and forever would be. The only thing I had to hold on to now was his promise. And I held on.

Those long six months seemed to be years as they slowly passed, day by day, and night by night. Each night he would hold me as I fought back tears, and did the only thing I could – believe. There was nothing left now. Only his promise. And I would continue to hold on to it…to believe it.

_**Mienteme y di que no estoy loco  
Mienteme y di que solo un poco  
Quien teme… quien teme di… si yo me pierdo.  
**__**Quien teme quien teme di**_

I gave birth to my first and only child on a warm, summer night. He was beautiful…and something that would defy logic completely. He was a miracle – my miracle. They all told me he was sickly. That the chances of him surviving were comparable to the chances of counting all the stars in the midnight sky. And if he did somehow live, the chances of him making it through his third birthday were even slimmer. I wouldn't listen. I didn't listen. And I never would. The only thing I would believe was the promise given to me those months ago. He would survive. And he would be the miracle he was on that day.

_**Mi corazon  
Salvaje y estepario  
Lamio poemas caidos de tus labios  
Que va a se de ti? que va a ser de ti?.  
Tu pecho es  
Tan cruel como bendito  
Tu cuerpo en fin  
Babel y laberinto**_

Seeing him for the first time, my little miracle was so small. Just a tiny bundle of silvery-white fur. My little furball miracle. It was a strange colour for him, as the dominant gene of his father's dark fur should have taken over. They told me he was abnormal…that his fur colour was caused by a genetic disorder, rather than something natural. I didn't care in the least bit. He would always be perfectly normal in my eyes, no matter what was wrong inside of him. The colour made him look so much different from his father and me. He barely looked like a hedgehog at all. It could've been a part of his father's genes. But the only thing he seemed to resemble was a little wolf pup, which was something neither of us had.

_**Que va a ser de ti? que va a ser de ti?  
Mienteme y di que no estoy loco  
Mienteme y di que solo un poco  
Quien teme quien teme di si yo me pierdo  
Quien teme quien teme di**_

As our little Silver grew, his fur only became more and more striking…like the shimmering glow of a full moon. I would tell him day after day…

_Silver…never let anyone tell you what you are. Have the heritage of the hedgehog, but the heart of the wolf. One day your strength will surpass even the strongest of warriors. Just never lose faith. Be like the wolf, Silver. And sing with the moon._

_**Mil anos pasaran  
Y el duende de tu nombre  
De luna en luna ira  
Aullando fuerte woh, woh, woh!**_

His third birthday came and went. Silver once again had laughed death in the face. And oh, how he grew on. He was truly the miracle I was promised. And I cherished every moment I was able to hold him in my arms, and tell him what he would be someday, as long as he never lost faith. Having him there was something I'll never be able to describe. My heart would skip every time he held onto me, and told me how happy he was that I was his mother. He'd never know just how happy it made me as well. Just to have him there. The miracle of miracles. There in my arms. And he would continue to always be that miracle.

_**Mienteme y di que no estoy loco  
Mienteme y di que solo un poco.  
Y como un lobo voy detras de ti  
Paso a paso tu huella he de seguir  
Y como un lobo voy detras de ti  
Paso a paso… paso a paso…**_

As long as he would sing with the moon…and be like the wolf.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Reviews make Ambie all warm and fuzzy inside. :) Take care! Thanks for reading!


End file.
